Unter Feinden
by Jasnai
Summary: Ich zwang mich dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und hoffte, dass ich entschlossen und selbstsicher wirkte, als er mich mit einem arroganten Grinsen ansah. Wenn er mich für so armselig und schwach hielt, wie ich mich gerade fühlte, war ich aufgeschmissen. Ich durfte mich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen – oder es zumindest nicht zeigen.
1. Der Anfang vom Ende

**Unter Feinden**

Der Anfang vom Ende

Nun ist es also passiert. Mein Name wurde gezogen – ausgerechnet meiner. Ich konnte es noch nicht ganz fassen. Ich würde tatsächlich als Tribut an den 74sten Hungerspielen teilnehmen müssen. War es egoistisch, sich jemand anderen an meiner Stelle zu wünschen? Vielleicht, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Hilfesuchend blickte ich umher. In Distrikt 2 gab es fast jedes Jahr Freiwillige, die im Gegensatz zu mir auf den Kampf um Leben und Tod vorbereitet waren – warum nicht auch dieses Jahr? Ich ließ meinen Blick über die vielen verschiedenen Gesichter wandern, in der Hoffnung, ein Mädchen zu finden, das sich allem Anschein nach freiwillig melden würde, doch meine Suche blieb erfolglos. Die meisten hielten ihren Blick auf die Bühne geheftet, waren begierig darauf, die diesjährigen Tribute zu begutachten. Andere sahen sich bereits ungeduldig nach der Person um, dessen Name gerade gezogen wurde – nach _mir_. Gerade, als ich meine Suche nach einer Freiwilligen aufgeben wollte, sprang mir ein Gesicht ins Auge. Es kam mir bekannt vor.

Das Mädchen, zu dem das Gesicht gehörte, hatte braune lange Haare, dazu passende große dunkle Augen, die mich hasserfüllt anfunkelten und trug ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Clove" war ihr Name, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Verglichen mit den anderen Mädchen, die an der Akademie trainierten, um sich eines Tages freiwillig für die Hungerspiele zu melden, war sie eher klein und zierlich – aber ich wusste, dass man sie besser nicht unterschätzte. Ich hatte in den letzten Jahren mehrmals von ihrem Talent im Umgang mit Messern gehört. Sie war gut, sehr gut sogar und verfehlte nie ihr Ziel. Ich hatte nicht viel mit ihr zu tun, aber hin und wieder liefen wir uns über den Weg. Ich mochte sie noch nie besonders, auf mich machte sie immer einen bösartigen, hinterlistigen Eindruck und sie ließ mich unmissverständlich wissen, dass sie mich genauso wenig leiden konnte. Unwillkürlich musste ich mich an unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen erinnern.

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ich es hörte – schrille Schreie und dann ein Wimmern, ganz in der Nähe. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich die Ursache dafür entdeckt hatte. Clove saß auf einem Mädchen, das ich nicht kannte und drückte sie zu Boden. Sie hatte ein Messer in der Hand und offensichtlich Spaß daran, das Mädchen unter ihr leiden zu sehen. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen vielen mir die Schnitte in dessen Gesicht auf – das musste der Grund für ihre Schreie gewesen sein. Ich entschied mich damals dazu, dem Mädchen zu helfen und zerrte Clove von ihr herunter, sodass es aufstehen konnte und letztlich wegrannte. Clove war wütend, wirklich richtig wütend, drehte sich blitzschnell zu mir um und zielte mit ihrem Messer auf mich. Ich hatte glücklicherweise schon von ihren Wurfkünsten gehört und konnte so gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen, sodass es nur einen leichten Schnitt an meinem Arm hinterließ. Kurz darauf sah ich Clove frustriert und rot vor Wut auf mich zurennen. Es kam zu einem kurzen Gerangel, aber ich war größer als sie und schaffte es, sie mit einem glücklichen Schlag gegen den Kehlkopf abzuwimmeln. Als sie erneut angreifen wollte stieß ich sie so heftig ich konnte von mir weg und sie landete mit dem Kopf direkt auf dem harten Steinboden, was ihr eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde einbrachte. Später erfuhr ich, dass sie sich bei dem Sturz zudem das Handgelenk verstaucht hatte. Für diese Erniedrigung hatte sie mich seitdem gehasst und ich war dankbar, dass sich meine Eltern gegen das Training für die Hungerspiele entschieden haben und ich ihr nicht jeden Tag in der Akademie über den Weg laufen musste, denn so nachtragend, wie sie war, würde ich wetten, dass sie alles dafür geben würde, sich an mir zu rächen. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich über die Ziehung meines Namens freute. Sie wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte zu gewinnen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sie sich dieses Jahr sogar freiwillig melden sollen und verzichtete nun extra meinetwegen darauf. Na vielen Dank.

Ich schluckte trocken. Inzwischen war ich mir ganz sicher, dass niemand meinen Platz einnehmen würde, es wäre sonst schon längst geschehen. Mit langsamen Schritten bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Menge und zur Bühne, auf welcher man mich schon freudig erwartete. Ich warf der Frau, welche eindeutig Kleidung aus dem Kapitol trug, nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und blieb dann regungslos auf der Bühne stehen, ließ meinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber schließlich entdeckte ich meine Mutter, welche sich die Hände vor das Gesicht hielt und von meinem Vater gestützt werden musste. Von hier aus konnte ich nicht sehen, ob sie weinten oder nicht, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie es taten. Ich zwang mich dazu, den Blick abzuwenden. Ich durfte jetzt nicht in Panik geraten und losheulen, schließlich gab es hier überall Kameras und ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, schon jetzt als Schwächling abgestempelt zu werden.

Es war alles so unwirklich und ich fühlte mich wie in Trance. Ich bekam nicht einmal mit, wer als mein Distriktpartner auserkoren wurde. Erst als ich plötzlich sah, wie ein blonder Junge fast schon zu enthusiastisch die Hand hob und auf die Bühne stürmte, holte mich die Realität wieder ein.

Oh Gott. Bitte nicht.

Der Junge war monströs - mir fiel kein passenderes Wort ein, um ihn zu beschreiben. Er war riesig, bestand praktisch nur aus Muskeln und war absolut von sich überzeugt, das konnte ich ihm ansehen. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er jahrelang, wenn nicht sogar sein ganzes Leben, für diesen Augenblick trainiert haben musste. Er war einer der Karrieretribute, die man jedes Jahr in den Hungerspielen zu sehen bekam und es war in den allermeisten Fällen einer von ihnen, die wieder nach Hause zurückkehrten. Wie sollte ich gegen jemanden wie ihn gewinnen? Ich versuchte die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die gerade dabei war aufzukeimen, zu unterdrücken und redete mir stattdessen ein, dass ich immer noch eine Chance hatte. Es kam schließlich hin und wieder vor, dass die Spiele eine überraschende Wendung nahmen und Tribute gewannen, denen man dies nie zugetraut hätte.

Als wir uns die Hände schüttelten, wie es von uns erwartet wurde, musste ich mich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Schmerz zusammenzuzucken. Cato, so hieß mein Distriktpartner, hatte einen verdammt festen Händedruck. Seine Präsenz war bedrohlich und einschüchternd, wenn er einem so nahe war und ich wettete, dass ihm das bewusst war. Vermutlich genoss er es. Ich zwang mich dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und hoffte, dass ich entschlossen und selbstsicher wirkte, als er mich mit einem arroganten Grinsen ansah. Wenn er mich für so armselig und schwach hielt, wie ich mich gerade fühlte, war ich aufgeschmissen. Ich durfte mich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen – oder es zumindest nicht zeigen.

Der Abschied von meiner Familie und meiner einzigen Freundin hier im Distrikt war herzzereißend. Sobald mein Vater den Raum betrat, überrannte mich die Verzweiflung und die Angst, vor dem, was kommen würde und ich brach in Tränen aus.

"Du schaffst das, Alissa." Mein Vater versuchte mich aufzubauen, wie er es immer tat, doch seine Stimme klang zunehmend brüchig und schwach. "Du kommst wieder nach Hause, okay? Du schaffst das." Dann versagte seine Stimme und auch er fing an zu weinen. Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich ihn so verzweifelt erlebt hatte.

Meine Mutter bekam kaum ein Wort heraus. Sie schluchzte unkontrolliert, als sie mich umarmte und ich machte mir sorgen um sie, um sie alle. Was wäre, wenn ich nie mehr nach Hause zurück kommen würde? Die Angst machte mich wahnsinnig. Selbst mein jüngerer Bruder musste weinen, als wir uns verabschiedeten – und dass, obwohl wir zu Hause eigentlich nie richtig miteinander auskamen und uns permanent über die lächerlichsten Dinge streiten mussten. Ich wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, aber schließlich kam der Moment und die Friedenswächter begleiteten sie nach draußen. Jetzt würde ich sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen. Mir blieb nur noch ein wenig Zeit, um mich von meiner Freundin zu verabschieden, meiner einzigen richtigen Freundin. Die einzige Freundin, die mich verstand und der ich vertraute. Ich war froh, sie zu sehen, schließlich war es womöglich das letzte Mal, doch auch sie wurde viel zu schnell wieder aus dem Raum eskortiert.

Dann war alles vorbei und ich fühlte mich plötzlich unglaublich verloren, doch mir blieb kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn kurz darauf wurde ich auch schon zum Bahnhof gefahren, welcher ganz in der Nähe lag. Hier wartete bereits der Zug, welcher uns auf direktem Wege ins Kapitol bringen würde und ich sah zum ersten Mal meinen Distriktpartner wieder. Mit seinem selbstgefälligen Grinsen sah er diesmal noch überheblicher aus als bei der Ernte. Ich mochte ihn nicht. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie seine Familie sich wohl von ihm verabschiedet hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie vermutlich alle stolz waren und sich darauf freuten, ihn auf den Leinwänden in Aktion zu sehen. In unserem Distrikt war das nicht unüblich, es hatte schließlich auch einen Grund, dass Eltern ihre Kinder auf Akademien schickten, um sie zu brutalen Killermaschinen ausbilden zu lassen. Distrikt 2 hatte keine Angst vor den Hungerspielen. Die meisten freuten sich sogar darauf und sahen sie eher als Sport, in dem sie sich beweisen konnten. Meine Familie hatte nie viel von dieser Einstellung gehalten. Trotzdem war ich immer froh, in Distrikt 2 zu leben, denn wir hatten nicht nur das Glück, im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen Distrikten, sehr gut leben zu können, ich hatte auch nie besonders große Angst vor der Ernte. Schließlich gab es hier fast immer Freiwillige. _Fast _immer.

Der Zug war luxuriös und komfortabel eingerichtet und ich fragte mich, ob es im Kapitol wohl überall so aussah. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir das erste Mal unsere Mentoren kennenlernten. Brutus und Enobaria. Auf mich wirkten sie beide unbarmherzig und irgendwie bedrohlich – vor allem Brutus. Ich war mir sicher, dass er vom selben Schlag war wie Cato. Während Brutus diesen unverzüglich unter seine Fittiche nahm, zeigte Enobaria mir mein Schlafabteil und ich war dankbar dafür, einen Ort zu haben, an dem ich für mich sein konnte. Als ich mich auf mein Bett legte, fielen mir augenblicklich die Augen zu.

Ich träumte von zu Hause und meiner Familie, davon, dass mein Name nie gezogen wurde und dass es uns gut ging. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich die Umgebung und ich befand mich in der Arena. Flammen waren überall und es war unglaublich heiß. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte und stand einfach nur da, bis Schritte hinter mir ertönten. Ich drehte mich um und sah Brutus und Cato, kurz dahinter Enobaria und andere Tribute, die ich nicht kannte. Siie wollten mich töten, das wusste ich sofort und ich versuchte mit aller Kraft loszurennen, aber meine Beine bewegten sich so quälend langsam, dass ich wusste, sie würden mich bald einholen. Es war, als wäre da eine unsichtbare Kraft, gegen die meine Beine einfach nicht ankamen. Die Schritte hinter mir wurden immer lauter und lauter, so laut, dass es fast schon in den Ohren wehtat. Es klang beinahe wie ein Klopfen... ein Türklopfen.

Ich öffnete die Augen und mir wurde klar, dass es nur ein Traum war. Das Türklopfen war aber immer noch da und plötzlich hörte ich Enobarias Rufe: "Hey! Komm raus da, es gibt Abendessen!". Richtig, sie konnte nicht reinkommen, schließlich hatte ich abgeschlossen. Ich fragte mich, wie lange sie wohl schon versucht hatte mich aufzuwecken, bevor ich mich dazu entschied ihr zu antworten.

"Schon gut, komme sofort", grummelte ich. Eigentlich wollte ich freundlicher klingen, aber dafür war ich wohl noch zu müde. "Wird auch Zeit!", rief sie mir durch die Tür zu und klang dabei schon recht genervt. Das ging ja schon gut los.

Ich machte mich kurz frisch und zog mich um, bevor ich die Tür öffnete und Enobaria sah, die mich finster anblickte. "Tut mir Leid, ich bin eingeschlafen", erklärte ich ihr diesmal etwas freundlicher, doch sie gab mir mit einer Handbewegung nur zu verstehen, dass ich ihr folgen sollte. Im Speisewagen fühlte ich mich augenblicklich wieder unwohl. Enobaria setzte sich neben Brutus und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich neben meinen Distriktpartner zu setzen, der bereits am Essen war. Auch ich schlug mir nun den Magen mit den leckersten Gerichten voll, bis mir übel war. So gut hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen.

"Also Junge, was sind deine Stärken?", fragte Brutus, während er Cato musterte und klang dabei schon recht optimistisch. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", erwiderte Cato mit seinem typischen selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Er ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven. Brutus gab sich damit scheinbar nicht zufrieden, denn er sah ihn fragend an und wartete offenbar noch immer auf eine Antwort. "Ich bin der beste in meinem Jahrgang", begann Cato und ich drehte meinen Kopf kurz zur Seite und sah mir die aufwendig verzierten Wände an, um meinen genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, "im Nahkampf bin ich unschlagbar." "Was sind deine bevorzugten Waffen?", fragte Brutus ungeduldig. "Schwerter und Speere", antwortete Cato, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. "Sehr schön, damit können wir arbeiten", hörte ich Brutus sagen, welcher nun ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf den Lippen trug. Dann wandte er sich mir zu: "Was ist mit dir, Mädchen? Was sind deine Stärken?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Ich hatte im Grunde keine Stärken, zumindest keine, die mir hier helfen würden, aber das konnte ich schlecht offen zugeben - vorallem nicht, wenn Cato, mein potenzieller Mörder, direkt neben mir saß. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Enobaria, welche mich wie Brutus erwartungsvoll ansah. Was sollte ich ihnen sagen? Dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten hatte? Dass ich keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen hatte? Wohl eher nicht, aber das war die Wahrheit. Es gab für mich nie einen Grund, den Umgang mit irgendwelchen Waffen zu erlernen. Schließlich bin ich auch nie davon ausgegangen, dass ich einmal in den Hungerspielen um Leben und Tod kämpfen müsste.

Fieberhaft suchte ich nach potenziellen Stärken, die mir eventuell einen Vorteil verschaffen könnten, um zumindest eine halbwegs vernünftige Antwort geben zu können. "Ich bin clever", begann ich, wahrscheinlich etwas zu zögerlich, und warf Cato einen düsteren Blick zu, als er losschnaubte, "und ich bin schnell." Das klang selbst in meinen Ohren nicht sehr überzeugend. Super. "Noch irgendwas anderes?", fragte Brutus sichtlich amüsiert, "Oder hast du vor, die ganzen Spiele über vor deinen Gegnern wegzulaufen?"

Eigentlich hatte ich genau das geplant. Ich schätzte, dass diese Strategie in meinem Fall am erfolgversprechendsten war. Brutus gefiel das scheinbar nicht.

"Naja..", begann ich, "es ist schon öfter vorgekommen, dass die cleversten Trib-". Doch Brutus schnitt mir das Wort ab. "Nicht aus meinem Distrikt!", er klang aufgebracht, "Tribute aus Distrikt 2 sind keine _Feiglinge_, die sich verstecken und wegrennen! Wir sind Kämpfer! Wir sind gefährlich! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den Leuten da draußen einen anderen Eindruck vermittelst, ist das klar?" Ich starrte ihn an und war für einen Augenblick sprachlos. "Beherrsch dich Brutus", erwiderte Enobaria, bevor ich mich verteidigen konnte. "Sie kommt nun mal offensichtlich nicht von der Akademie", fuhr sie fort und wandte sich dann mir zu. Offensichtlich? Sah ich wirklich _so_ schwach aus? "Das erste, was du im Trainingscenter tun wirst, ist dir eine Waffe auszusuchen, klar? Wenn du damit einigermaßen umgehen kannst, sind wir schon mal einen guten Schritt weiter", erklärte sie mir nun. Ich nickte bloß. Ihr Ton war zwar ziemlich befehlshaberisch, aber Enobaria war mir definitiv dennoch um einiges sympathischer als Brutus. "Also, kommen wir zu euren Schwächen. Bei dir brauch ich wohl gar nicht erst anzufangen", er sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich spürte, wie ich langsam einen Hass auf den Mann entwickelte, dann wanderte sein Blick weiter zu meinem Distriktpartner, "wie sieht's bei dir aus, Junge?" Diesmal hatte Cato offenbar Probleme damit, eine Antwort zu finden. Nach einigen Sekunden sagte er schließlich: "Ich habe keine Schwächen." Er legte den Kopf kurz in den Nacken und setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf, während ich ihn ungläubig ansah. War das sein Ernst? War er wirklich dermaßen von sich überzeugt?

"Selbstüberschätzung ist auch eine Schwäche", murmelte ich und erschrak, als Brutus laut loslachte. "Haha, da hat die Kleine Recht." Vielleicht war er doch nicht so übel, wie ich dachte. Ich warf einen Blick auf Cato und erschrak ein zweites Mal, als ich sah wie er mich anstarrte. Seine blauen Augen funkelten hasserfüllt und durchbohrten mich regelrecht. Ich zwang mich, nicht wegzusehen und war froh als Brutus wieder das Wort ergriff und ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richten konnte. "Selbstüberschätzung kann gefährlich sein, Junge", sagte er und sah Cato ernst an, doch ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er noch immer amüsiert war. "In Ordnung, genug für heute!", hörte ich Enobaria krächzen, "Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns eure Gegner ansehen."

Die Ernte in den anderen Distrikten verlief relativ unspektakulär. In Distrikt 1 gab es wie so oft zwei Freiwillige. Als unser Distrikt gezeigt wurde, war es zunächst ungewohnt, mich selbst auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen, aber ich war erfreut darüber, dass ich nicht so ängstlich und verzweifelt aussah, wie ich mich gefühlt hatte. In Distrikt 4 gab es dieses Jahr keine Freiwilligen, was aber auch sonst nicht unbedingt immer der Fall war. Während die Ernte der folgenden Distrikte gezeigt wurde, hörte ich Cato hin und wieder kurz schnauben und murmeln, wie schwach die Tribute dieses Jahr doch waren.

Erst Distrikt 11 schaffte es wieder, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Zunächst war da ein kleines Mädchen, das ich auf 12 oder 13 schätzte und die mir auf der Stelle Leid tat – sie hatte keine Chance. Doch dann gab es da noch ihren Distriktpartner, der genauso monströs war wie Cato und auf mich ziemlich bedrohlich wirkte. Cato sagte nichts.

In Distrikt 12 wurde ein kleines Mädchen auserkoren, für das ich sofort das selbe Mitleid empfand wie für das Mädchen aus 11. Doch noch bevor es ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tribüne gehen konnte, schrie ein anderes Mädchen ihren Namen und meldete sich schließlich freiwillig an ihrer Stelle. Die Szene war herzzereißend und ich wusste in dem Moment, dass sie alles tun würde, um für das kleine Mädchen, welches vermutlich ihre Schwester war, zu gewinnen. Der männliche Tribut aus ihrem Distrikt wirkte verzweifelt und geschockt, als er die Tribüne betrat, aber er sah dennoch stark aus.

"Unterschätzt eure Gegner nicht", hörte ich Enobaria sagen, doch ich war mir sicher, dass diese Warnung eher an Cato gerichtet war. Ich schnaubte kurz, weil ich mir sicher war, dass er genau das tat. Dann stand ich auf und verabschiedete mich von meinen Mentoren, um mich auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer zu machen. Als ich mich noch einmal kurz umdrehte, musste ich feststellen, dass Cato seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet hatte, welcher entweder finster oder einfach nur selbstgefällig war. Ich war mir, was das anging, nicht ganz sicher, aber er reichte aus, um mir einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Ich warf ihm noch einen düsteren Blick zu, bevor ich den Speisewagen verließ. Was solls, ich würde mich sowieso nicht mit ihm und den Tributen aus Distrikt 1 verbünden – ich wusste dass sie in der Arena zusammenarbeiten würden, da es ja Tradition war. Aber ich war schließlich kein Karrieretribut und Cato wusste dank des netten Gesprächs beim Abendessen jetzt schon, dass ich nicht kämpfen konnte. Warum sollte ich also nett zu ihm sein, vor allem, wenn er genauso wenig nett zu mir war?

Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und freute mich auf mein Bett. Bevor wir im Kapitol ankommen würden, wollte ich mich noch einmal hinlegen und versuchen zu schlafen. Das Geschehene sacken lassen.

Doch gerade als die Tür zu meinem Schlafabteil schon in Sichtweite lag, hörte ich schwere, gedämpfte Schritte hinter mir. Ich wusste sofort, wer es war, ohne mich umdrehen zu müssen.


	2. Lasst die Spiele beginnen

Lasst die Spiele beginnen

Ich zwang mich weiterzugehen und mich nicht umzudrehen, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Ich konnte nur vermuten, weshalb Cato mir folgte. Ich war mir sicher, dass ihm mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht gefiel. Und obwohl es lächerlich war, sich deswegen gleich so aufzuspielen, passte es zu den übrigen Eindrücken, die ich bereits von ihm hatte. Vermutlich war er es gewohnt, von den meisten Leuten bewundert oder gefürchtet zu werden. Das würde zumindest seine Arroganz erklären. Ich näherte mich der Tür, die zu meinem Zimmer führte, mit jedem Schritt und als ich nur noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt war, schoss mir kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er mich vielleicht gar nicht verfolgte. Vielleicht war er auch nur auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer und vielleicht lag dieses ganz einfach in der Nähe von meinem? Ja, das war es vermutlich. Und gerade, als ich mir ganz sicher war, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen würde, hörte ich ihn. "Hey!"

Da ich fast schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, zuckte ich bei dem plötzlichen scharfen Ton fast zusammen. Das "Hey" war definitiv an mich gerichtet und es klang nicht unbedingt freundlich. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, es zu ignorieren, denn darin war ich wirklich gut, doch ich entschied mich dazu, mich ihm zu stellen. Er sollte auf keinen Fall denken, dass ich Angst hatte und vor ihm weglief. Und was sollte schon passieren?

Also drehte ich mich um und war überrascht, ihn direkt vor mir zu sehen. _Direkt_ vor mir. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das er plötzlich noch größer war, als bei unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen. War er in der kurzen Zeit gewachsen? Er stand da und sah auf mich herab und es störte mich aus irgendeinem Grund, dass ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn anzusehen. Für meinen Geschmack war er mir definitiv zu nah, aber ich wagte es nicht einen Schritt zurückzugehen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass er das sofort als Angst interpretieren würde und da ich wusste, dass er genau das erreichen wollte, entschied ich mich, ihm diesen Gefallen nicht zu tun. "Was?", fragte ich genervt. Wenn ich jemanden nicht mochte, konnte ich das kaum verbergen. Darin war ich noch nie besonders gut und das würde sich vermutlich auch nie ändern – eine Eigenschaft, die ich definitiv von meiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Ich schluckte und verdrängte den Gedanken. Dies war kein guter Zeitpunkt, um an meine Familie zu denken. "Was war das vorhin, he?", schnappte Cato. Er funkelte mich wütend an. "Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", erwiderte ich und funkelte zurück. "Versuch nochmal, mich vor irgendjemandem lächerlich zu machen und du hast ein Problem, klar?", er starrte mich weiter an und ging einen kleinen Schritt auf mich zu, kam mir noch näher, soweit das möglich war. Diesmal ging ich einen Schritt zurück. "Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte ich und lachte kurz auf, was mutiger klang als ich mich gerade fühlte, "darüber regst du dich so auf?" Ehrlich, es war lächerlich. Wenn er sich schon über meinen kleinen Kommentar bei dem Gespräch mit unseren Mentoren so aufregte, hatte er ein echtes Aggressionsproblem. "Ich mein's ernst", er hielt seinen Blick weiterhin auf mich gerichtet und ich sah, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen formte. Ein kaltes, berechnendes Lächeln, das seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Es jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Dann entfernte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort langsam von mir. Seine kalten blauen Augen bohrten sich noch immer in meine und ich wagte es nicht meinen Blick abzuwenden. Es kam mir fast vor, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass ich etwas erwiderte, das ihm nicht passte, um dann wieder auf mich zuzustürmen. Aber ich hielt den Mund. Ich würde mich nicht auf seine Machtspielchen einlassen. Zumindest nicht hier und jetzt.

Erst nach ein paar Metern wandte er sich schließlich ganz von mir ab. Wahrscheinlich dachte er jetzt, er hätte gewonnen, aber momentan war ich einfach zu erschöpft, um mich darüber zu ärgern. Ich sah ihm noch kurz hinterher, bis ich mich letztendlich dazu entschloss ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen und endlich mein Zimmer zu betreten. Ich war froh, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss. Ich entschied mich dazu abzuschließen, nur zur Sicherheit und erst jetzt spürte ich das Adrenalin, die Anspannung und die Tatsache, dass ich leicht zitterte. Ich war überrascht, wie sehr mich diese kurze Konfrontation aus der Fassung gebracht hatte und ich hasste es. Hatte ich Angst? Ich durfte keine Angst vor ihm haben. Vor niemandem.

Frustriert schmiss ich mich aufs Bett und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, als mich plötzlich ein starkes Gefühl von Heimweh überrannte. Ich wollte nicht hier sein. Obwohl ich normalerweise gut allein zurechtkam, mich oftmals sogar wohler fühlte, wenn ich für mich war und im Grunde nie wirklich jemanden brauchte, sehnte ich mich nun nach Gesellschaft. Ich war nicht die gesprächigste Person, aber jetzt gerade hatte ich das Verlangen nach jemandem, mit dem ich über alles reden konnte, was mich belastete – und davon gab es im Moment eine Menge. Ich fragte mich, wie es meiner Familie wohl gerade ging. Dachten sie an mich? Wahrscheinlich.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Ich öffnete die Augen und brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, dass ich mich noch immer in dem Zug befand, der mich ins Kapitol bringen würde. Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Ich hatte definitiv einen Alptraum gehabt, denn die Angst steckte mir noch in den Knochen, aber ich konnte mich schon jetzt nur noch an ein paar Brocken erinnern und wusste, dass ich ihn in ein paar Minuten ganz vergessen haben würde. Ich stand langsam auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um mich noch einmal frisch zu machen und setzte mich danach auf einen gut gepolsterten Sessel direkt am Fenster, um die Landschaft zu betrachten, die an mir vorbeiraste. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir das Kapitol erreichten.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich einfach nur so herumsaß und aus dem Fenster schaute, aber irgendwann hörte ich Schritte vor meiner Tür und gedämpfte Stimmen, die mit der Zeit immer lauter wurden. Ich drehte mich zu den Geräuschen um, da die Aussicht ohnehin nicht mehr wirklich interessant war, seit wir in einen scheinbar endlos langen, dunklen Tunnel gefahren waren. Dann klopfte es laut an der Tür. "Ja?", rief ich und sah wie kurz darauf jemand versuchte, meine Tür zu öffnen. Achja, richtig, ich hatte die Tür ja wieder abgeschlossen. Ich sprang auf, ging mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu, um sie schließlich selbst zu öffnen und blickte Enobaria ins Gesicht, die mich mit ihren spitzen goldenen Zähnen angrinste und schließlich krächzte: "Wir sind gleich da, komm mit." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lief voran, woraufhin ich ihr wortlos folgte. Als ich im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm und mich daraufhin umdrehte, sah ich Brutus und Cato, die sich uns nun anschlossen. Ich ignorierte sie beide.

Ich ging wieder zum nächstgelegenen Fenster und war überrascht über den Anblick, der sich mir nun bot. Die schönen Landschaften, die ich vor einigen Minuten noch gesehen hatte und die von Zeit zu Zeit durch dunkle Tunnel unterbrochen wurden, waren verschwunden. Stattdessen erstreckte sich vor mir nun eine gigantische, futuristische Stadt. Ich hatte das Kapitol zwar schon einige Male im Fernsehen und auf Bildern gesehen, aber es war nochmal etwas ganz anderes, sie mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Je näher wir kamen, desto riesiger wirkte sie, bis ich schließlich nicht mehr wusste, wo ich zuerst hinsehen sollte. Als der Zug letztendlich den Bahnhof erreichte und langsam zum Stehen kam, sah ich die Menschenmassen. Sie jubelten und schrien. Ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte und starrte sie zunächst nur an. Als mich die ersten durch das Fenster entdeckten und mir zuwinkten oder die Hände nach mir ausstreckten, hob ich langsam den Arm und begann zurückzuwinken. Ich wusste, wie die Hungerspiele funktionierten. Es war wichtig, dass mich die Menschen hier im Kapitol mochten, wie auch immer ich das anstellen würde. Also zwang ich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Wer weiß, vielleicht gab es unter den Menschen hier schon die ersten Sponsoren, die mir später das Leben retten könnten. Ich wandte den Blick kurz vom Fenster ab und mir sprang sofort Cato ins Auge, welcher an einem anderen Fenster stand und und den Leuten mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zuzwinkerte. Er konnte das viel besser als ich. Wenn ich mich nicht etwas mehr anstrengte, würde er schon jetzt alle Sponsoren auf seine Seite ziehen und wenn das passierte, war ich aufgeschmissen.

Kurz bevor wir schließlich den Zug verließen, nahm ich mir vor, mir mehr Mühe zu geben und sobald sich die Tür öffnete begann ich die Leute anzulächeln winkte ihnen etwas enthusiastischer zu. Es passte absolut nicht zu mir und ich fühlte mich nicht wohl in meiner Haut. Plötzlich ekelte ich mich nicht mehr nur vor den Menschenmassen um mich herum, sondern auch vor mir selbst. Aber das mussten sie ja nicht wissen.

Es war merkwürdig. Um mich herum standen diese vielen Menschen, die alle in bunten, grellen Kostümen steckten, auf mich wirkten wie eine fremde Spezies und meinen Namen schrien, als wäre ich eine Art Star, den sie vergötterten. Letztendlich waren sie alle meine Feinde, denn sie mochten mich momentan bejubeln, doch im Grunde waren sie nur begierig darauf, mich in der Arena möglichst spektakulär sterben zu sehen. Und nun musste ich mich meinen Feinden gegenüber verhalten, als würde ich sie lieben, weil es unter ihnen ja vielleicht jemanden geben könnte, auf den ich später angewiesen war. Was für eine kranke Welt.

* * *

Nicht lange nach unserer Ankunft wurde ich in einen Raum geführt, in dem bereits ein kleines Team von auffällig bunten Menschen auf mich wartete. Falls es denn Menschen waren. "Ah! Komm her meine Liebe!", rief einer von ihnen, sobald sich die Tür hinter mir schloss und ich ihnen somit ausgeliefert war. Der Mann hatte neongrünes Haar und trug eine merkwürdige komplizierte Frisur, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Ich fragte mich, ob es seine echten Haare waren. Er kam auf mich zugestürmt und packte mich am Arm, wobei ich seine langen Fingernägel sah, welche mit aufwendigen Mustern bemalt waren und mir fast schon Angst einjagten. Sein Gesicht war mit einer Schicht Make-up bedeckt und er trug knallgrünen Lidschatten, welcher auf seine Haarfarbe abgestimmt war. Er sah noch recht jung aus, aber hier im Kapitol musste das nicht heißen, dass er es auch wirklich war. Er grinste mich mit seinen perfekten Zähnen an und zog mich in die Mitte des Raumes zu den anderen, wo sie mich begutachteten. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, als ich so von ihnen angestarrt wurde und wusste nicht recht, was ich sagen sollte, also hielt ich den Mund. Nachdem er an mir herumgezupft und mich von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte, drehte er sich zu den anderen um. "Das volle Programm!", erklärte er den bunten Kreaturen, welche nun in verschiedene Richtungen sausten und sich auf die kommende Prozedur vorbereiteten. "Also gut, zieh dich schon mal aus, wir fangen gleich an", sagte er und huschte davon. Ich starrte ihm bloß mit großen Augen hinterher. Ausziehen? Vor all den fremden Leuten hier? Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Kurz darauf drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um. "Na los!", rief er ungeduldig und verdrehte die Augen.

Als wäre es völlig normal, sich vor fremden Leuten auszuziehen. Vielleicht war es das hier sogar, aber ich war noch nie besonders freizügig. Dennoch folgte ich seinen Anweisungen und begann zögerlich aus meinen Klamotten zu schlüpfen. Super, jetzt fühlte ich mich noch unwohler.

Dann wurde ich auch schon von einer Frau mit hüftlangen roten Haaren und extrem langen pinken Wimpern zu einer Art Liegestuhl gezerrt. "Leg dich hin und entspann dich", sagte sie und bei der unerwartet tiefen Stimme zuckte ich vor Schreck kurz zusammen. Das war keine Frau, sondern ein Mann und bei der Erkenntnis musste ich mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Fanden die Leute hier im Kapitol soetwas wirklich attraktiv?

Ich folgte seiner Aufforderung und legte mich hin. "Wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, wirst du dich nicht wiedererkennen!", erklärte er voller Vorfreude – ich konnte seine Euphorie nicht ganz teilen. Kurz darauf begann er auch schon, Streifen mit heißem Wachs auf meinem Körper zu verteilen, glattzustreichen und dann abrupt wieder herunterzureißen. Das war definitiv schmerzhaft und nach jedem weiteren Wachsstreifen war ich mir sicher, dass er dieses Mal auch einen Teil meiner Haut erwischt hatte, um dann festzustellen, dass dies glücklicherweise nicht der Fall war. "Wir sind schon fast fertig", versicherte er mir und ich biss die Zähne zusammen.

Als er schließlich alle Haare von meinem Körper entfernt hatte, brannte meine Haut. Doch ich hatte kaum Zeit durchzuatmen, denn schon kamen die anderen zu mir und begannen hektisch, alle auf einmal, meine gereizte Haut mit einer Art Salbe zu bedecken, die angenehm kühlend war, mir gleichzeitig die Nägel zu pfeilen und die Haare zu kämmen. Ich war froh als sie mich nach einigen weiteren Prozeduren endlich in Ruhe ließen und nacheinander den Raum verließen. Ich genoss die plötzliche Stille.

Einige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und herein trat eine Frau, zumindest glaubte ich das. Sie lächelte mich an, während sie auf mich zukam.

"Alissa, richtig?", fragte sie mich, noch bevor sie vor mir stehen blieb.

"Ja", antwortete ich ihr bloß und musste vor Erleichterung auch lächeln – Erleichterung darüber, dass sie freundlich und nicht ganz so extrem wirkte wie die anderen Stylisten und darüber, dass sie tatsächlich eine Frau war. Zwar sah auch sie, im Vergleich zu den Menschen aus Distrikt 2, noch ziemlich verrückt aus mit ihren schulterlangen türkisen Haaren und der extravaganten Kleidung, aber es wirkte dennoch alles dezenter, als bei den anderen Leuten, die ich hier bisher gesehen hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie weniger Make-up im Gesicht trug oder daran, dass ihre Fingernägel und Wimpern nicht aussahen wie abstrakte Kunstobjekte.

"Sehr schön, ich bin Narzissa, deine Stylistin", sagte sie und zwinkerte mir dabei zu, "wie ich sehe, haben die anderen gute Arbeit geleistet, du siehst fabelhaft aus." Ich musste wieder lächeln, diesmal über ihr Kompliment.

"Danke", sagte ich und sie grinste mich an.

"Also, dann lass mich dich mal ansehen", sagte sie und gab mir mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass ich aufstehen sollte. Ich tat es und nachdem sie mich eine Weile gemustert hatte, kehrte das Lächeln wieder auf ihr Gesicht zurück. "Das sollte funktionieren!", erklärte sie und klang dabei sehr optimistisch.

"Was?", fragte ich, sichtlich verwirrt.

"Opolus und ich – Opolus ist der Stylist, der sich um deinen Distriktpartner kümmert – haben uns schon vor einigen Tagen ein Outfit für euch beide überlegt. Wir wussten zwar noch nicht, wie ihr tatsächlich aussehen würdet, haben aber trotzdem schon mal an den Kostümen gearbeitet und wenn ich dich richtig einschätze, dürfte es dir sogar passen."

"Kann ich es sehen?", fragte ich sie. Nun hatte sie es geschafft, mich neugierig zu machen.

"Oh nein!", lachte sie, "das wird eine Überraschung, meine Liebe!"

Nachdem sie meine Maße genommen hatte, sah sie recht zufrieden aus.

"Also gut, ein paar kleine Veränderungen sind wohl doch noch nötig, aber das wird nicht viel Arbeit sein.", sagte sie und sah plötzlich sehr amüsiert aus,

"Ha! Gut, dass Opolus sich um den Jungen kümmert. Die Eröffnungsfeier beginnt schon in ein paar Stunden und ich wette, er muss das Kostüm nochmal komplett überarbeiten."

Sie lachte kurz auf und ich konnte mir denken, was sie meinte. Cato war nicht gerade zierlich und wenn dieser Opolus sich beim Zuschneiden des Kostüms nur an den vorherigen Tributen aus Distrikt 2 orientiert hatte, hatte er tatsächlich noch viel Arbeit vor sich.

"Setz dich auf den Stuhl dadrüben und mach es dir bequem," trällerte Narzissa und es erstaunte mich, wie gut gelaunt sie offenbar war. Sie schien sich wirklich hierauf zu freuen.

Doch sobald sie damit begann, meine Haare zu frisieren und mich zu schminken, sah sie plötzlich sehr konzentriert aus und sagte kein Wort mehr. Ich kannte sie erst etwa eine halbe Stunde und empfand es jetzt schon als ungewöhnlich. Aber ich würde mich nicht beschweren, die Stille gefiel mir. Ich war momentan sowie nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, um mich mit anderen Menschen zu unterhalten. Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass ich sie mochte, auch wenn sie, bei allem, was sie sagte, für meinen Geschmack etwas zu euphorisch war.

Es dauerte drei Stunden, bis ich schließlich fertig war und Narzissa ihr "Meisterwerk", wie sie es nannte, im Spiegel betrachtete, während sie hinter mir stand.

"Wow.. es ist wunderschön", sagte ich und konnte die Augen nicht von meinem Spiegelbild abwenden. Zwar hatte ich auch zu Hause ab und zu Make-up benutzt, um meine Wimpern oder Lippen zu betonen, aber _das _war etwas völlig anderes.

Ich trug goldenen Lidschatten, der fast metallisch wirkte und dazu schwarzen Eyliner und lange schwarze, künstliche Wimpern, die glücherweise nicht so schlimm aussahen, wie die meiner vorherigen Stylisten. Meine Haut sah plötzlich völlig makellos aus und meine Wangenknochen schimmerten golden. Das Make-up passte perfekt zu meinen dunkelblonden Haaren, welche nun seidig glänzten und aufwendig zurückgebunden waren.

"_Du _bist wunderschön, meine Liebe!", sagte sie und grinste mich dabei an, offenbar zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit.

"Danke, ehrlich, vielen Dank", entgegnete ich ihr und war noch immer fasziniert von meinem Spiegelbild, das mir einerseits so vertraut und andererseits völlig fremd vorkam.

Einige Minuten später trug ich bereits mein Kostüm für die Parade, die schon bald beginnen würde und in der ich das erste Mal die Chance haben würde, potenzielle Sponsoren wirklich auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Narzissa musste mir beim Anziehen helfen, weil sie darauf bestand, dass ich meinen Blick immer auf die Wand gerichtet hielt, "um die Überraschung nicht zu versauen", wie sie sagte. Als es nun endlich vollbracht war und ich mich schließlich umdrehen durfte, blickte ich gespannt in den Spiegel.

Mein Outfit gefiel mir. Es bestand aus einem goldenen metallischen Material, das perfekt zu meinem Make-up passte und mich stark an Gladiatoren erinnerte. Um den Kopf trug ich eine Art goldenen Ring, an dem links und rechts jeweils ein ebenfalls goldener Flügel befestigt war. Ich sah gut darin aus und das erleichterte mich. Nach all den merkwürdig gekleideten Menschen, die hier herumliefen, hatte ich mir ernsthaft sorgen um mein Kostüm gemacht. Aber letztlich sollte ich Distrikt 2 repräsentieren und unser Distrikt sah nie lächerlich aus, zumindest konnte ich mich an kein Jahr erinnern, in dem das der Fall gewesen war. Viele andere Distrikte, vor allem die ärmeren, hatten nicht so ein Glück und ich fragte mich, wie die Kostüme der anderen Tribute wohl dieses Jahr aussahen.

Als Narzissa und ich wenig später im Erdgeschoss ankamen, sollte ich es erfahren. Hier warteten bereits einige Tribute mit ihren Stylisten und Mentoren. Als ich meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ, gab es niemanden, der mir besonders auffiel. Sie steckten alle in typischen bunten Kostümen – es gab keinen Distrikt, der besonders lächerlich aussah, aber auch keinen, der außergewöhnlich tolle Kostüme bekommen hatte. Das war etwas Gutes, schätzte ich. Ich sah wie kurz nach uns Cato mit seinem Stylisten, Opolus, zu uns kam. Er trug im Grunde das selbe wie ich, mit dem Unterschied, dass er darin irgendwie bedrohlicher aussah. Das Gladiatoren-Outfit passte zu ihm wie die Faust auf's Auge. Es betonte seinen muskulösen Körper und bewirkte, dass er noch größer und stärker aussah, als er es sowieso schon tat. Letztendlich wurde er mit dem Kostüm als genau das dargestellt, was er war – als Gladiator, als trainierter Killer. Ich war mir sicher, dass er damit den ein oder anderen Tribut einschüchtern und die Leute aus dem Kapitol beeindrucken konnte.

Als ich sein eingebildetes Grinsen sah, wusste ich, dass ich ihn etwas zu lang angestarrt hatte und verfluchte mich dafür. Vermutlich dachte er jetzt, ich würde ihn anschmachten. Genervt wendete ich den Blick von ihm ab.

"Nettes Outfit. Steht dir", hörte ich ihn sagen und ich konnte das Grinsen noch immer in seiner Stimme hören.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte ich trocken, ohne in seine Richtung zu sehen. Ich hatte keine große Lust mit ihm zu reden und fragte mich, warum er sich nach unserer letzten Begegnung plötzlich dazu entschieden hatte, mir ein Kompliment zu machen. Erwartete er, dass ich das Kompliment an ihn zurückgab?

Ein paar Meter weiter sah ich schließlich Brutus und Enobaria, die sich schließlich zu uns stellten und uns begutachteten.

"Sehr schön, ihr seht gut aus", sagte Enobaria und Brutus nickte zustimmend.

"Eure Kostüme passen gut zu dem Image, dass wir uns für euch überlegt haben", fuhr Brutus fort und sah Cato an, "Cato, du wirst die anderen Tribute einschüchtern und den Leuten da draußen zeigen, dass du skrupellos und tödlich bist. Sie werden es lieben, glaub mir." Cato nickte kurz und ich wusste, dass er mit seinem Image kein Problem haben würde. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich dafür nicht einmal verstellen. Dann wandte sich Brutus an mich: "Und du, Kleine, du spielst die Unnahbare – stark und geheimnisvoll. Sieh möglichst kalt und emotionslos aus. Ab und zu ein Lächeln ist in Ordnung, aber übertreib's nicht. Es wäre von Vorteil für dich, wenn du die Leute glauben lässt, du wärest gefährlich."

Ich hörte Cato neben mir verächtlich schnauben und sah ihn daraufhin wütend an. Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert und natürlich grinste er hämisch. Er machte sich über mich lustig. Für einen Moment spürte ich, wie Wut in mir aufkeimte, aber ich unterdrückte das Gefühl und konzentrierte mich stattdessen auf unsere Mentoren.

"Okay, das krieg ich hin", erklärte ich Brutus, welcher mir kurz zunickte. Möglichst emotionslos, nur ab und zu ein Lächeln – das sollte ich schaffen. Es war definitiv besser, als den Leuten da draußen permanent Küsschen zuwerfen zu müssen. Ich sah kurz zu unseren Stylisten, die nun in ein Gespräch vertieft waren und ich hörte, wie sich Opolus über die viele Arbeit beschwerte, die er mit seinem diesjährigen Tribut hatte und wie wenig dieser sie zu schätzen wusste.

Dann sah ich, wie zwei weitere Tribute das Erdgeschoss betraten, in dem wir alle warteten. Ich konnte mich an das Mädchen erinnern – sie war diejenige, die sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, um ihre Schwester vor den Hungerspielen zu retten. Es waren die Tribute aus Distrikt 12. Sie trugen simple schwarze Ganzkörperanzüge. Es war nichts besonderes, aber zumindest würden sie sich nicht während der Erföffnungsfeier blamieren müssen, wie so viele vor ihnen. Ich konnte mich noch an ein Jahr erinnern, in dem sich die Tribute aus ihrem Distrikt völlig nackt, nur mit schwarzen Puder oder etwas Ähnlichem bedeckt, vor ganz Panem präsentieren mussten. Sie taten mir unheimlich Leid.

Schließlich war es soweit und wir befanden uns in unserem Wagen, vor den zwei pechschwarze Pferde gespannt waren, welche, passend zu unseren Kostümen, mit goldenen Accessoirs ausgestattet waren. Ich versuchte dabei möglichst viel Abstand zu meinem Distriktpartner zu wahren, aber er nahm so viel Platz ein, dass es fast unmöglich war. Ich hörte bereits, wie die Musik laut ertönte und Menschen anfingen zu jubeln. Dann wurden die riesigen, schweren Türen geöffnet, ich sah zum ersten Mal die kreischenden Menschenmassen, die auf uns warteten und mir wurde bewusst, dass die Spiele schon jetzt begonnen hatten.


End file.
